


Stomach Bug

by dayishujia



Series: Sheith Tumblr Prompts [8]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Shiro's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dayishujia/pseuds/dayishujia
Summary: anon asked: Shiro with a stomach flu, with Keith attempting to be his nurse pls





	

Every year, like clockwork, Shiro would come down with the stomach bug. 

_Every_.

_**Damn**_.

_Year_.

It was something his friends could practically plan around. And sure enough, when he didn’t appear for his 8 AM class, Keith knew exactly what was up. 

He might not know exactly how to help someone who was sick (he wasn’t a nurse, for Cripe’s sake) but Google said ginger tea and crackers so he stopped off at the market before heading to Shiro’s apartment.

He knocked a few times, certain if he kept at it, Shiro would hear it eventually. After about fifteen minutes, the door swung open and revealed a pathetic, miserable Shiro huddled under the heaviest blanket he owned. 

“…Keith,” he croaked. He sniffed and rubbed his eye, but smiled a little at the shorter man standing at his door. “Figured it was you.”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Keith said, shrugging his shoulders. He shifted the weight of his grocery bags in his hands. “Now open the door. I have ginger.”

Shiro blinked. He glanced down at the plastic bags and frowned. “…Ginger?”

“I did some research.”

Shiro couldn’t help but to chuckle at that; Keith always did have a matter-of-fact way about him. “Of course you did.” He opened the door and let Keith inside, shutting it firmly behind him. 

Keith walked inside with a purpose and made a beeline for Shiro’s kitchen. “Where’s your kettle?” he asked immediately, practically dropping the bags of supplies he brought. “I’ll make tea. Did you take medicine yet?”

“Yeah, had some leftover from last year,” Shiro answered. He followed Keith into the kitchen and pulled the kettle from the cupboard. “You might want to take some too, if you’re gunna hang out here.”

Keith took it and filled it with fresh tap water before returning it to the base and turning it on. He took the box of ginger tea from the bag and pulled two teabags out, dropping them into two mugs. 

“Where’s your roommate?”

“Class,” Shiro said as he plopped down on the sofa. “He says he’s staying at his girlfriend’s place tonight.”

Soon enough, he kettle whistled and Keith finished preparing the tea. He grabbed the box of crackers and made his way to the living room. He handed a mug and the crackers to Shiro before sitting on the couch by his feet. “You know, you’re gunna want to sit up to drink that.”

Shiro breathed a laugh and shifted, moving to sit up a little. “Thanks for the tea, Keith. That was really nice of you.”

Keith flushed. “Yeah, well,” he mumbled. “You’d do the same for me.”

“You know you’re cute when you blush.”

“Shut up and drink your tea,” Keith groused into his mug. “Loser.” 

“Punk.”


End file.
